Kommen Sie Mit Mir
by Star of Heaven
Summary: To some, heading to another country would be exciting. But to Sakura, running away with Schuldig to Germany just seems like a part of some boring routine. [Schuldig x Sakura]


_Kommen Sie Mit Mir_

Disclaimer: Even if Weiß Kreuz belonged to me, it would probably still have had crappy animation. Also, since this fic takes place in Germany, I use the German names of the locations. In other words, Munich is München, Starnberg Lake is Starnberger See, Rose Island is Roseninsel, and Bavaria is Bayern. Anything else will be translated at the end.

* * *

Lately life had been such a boring routine. Even leaving Japan to go live in Germany seemed so normal, so dull. Maybe Tomoe Sakura was just growing apathetic. 

Schuldig rested his head on Sakura's shoulder. "Isn't this thrilling?" he asked. "We're about to get a new chance at life together. Doesn't that just sound wonderful?"

Sakura laid her hand on her stomach. "You can read my mind, can't you?"

Schuldig drew his head back. "That was cold, _Liebchen_."

The airplane was now beginning its descent into the international airport in München. It landed smoothly, and soon the passengers were allowed to leave. Schuldig had his arm around Sakura's shoulders as they made their way through the crowds.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Schuldig said to Sakura as they looked for their luggage. "Don't worry. I'm with you, and I won't leave. Not ever."

"That's not what I'm scared of," Sakura whispered, her hand on her stomach.

Schuldig choose not to reply to that. He spotted their luggage, and they went over to retrieve it. They only had one bag and one suitcase each. Since they were beginning a "new life," they had decided to bring only what was truly necessary.

"Well, it seems that we have everything," Schuldig said, grinning. "Shall we be heading to the hotel now?"

"Sure," Sakura replied.

The smile vanished from Schuldig's face, but that was his only reaction. The two of them left the airport and waited for a taxi. They would then ride that to a car dealership where Schuldig had rented a car over the Internet several months ago.

"Are you happy?" Schuldig suddenly asked Sakura.

"Of course," she assured. "Aren't you?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. You've no idea how glad I am that you wanted to run away with me. I didn't like having to leave him, but I don't regret this. I only want to be with you, but that would have been too difficult in Japan, with everything that's happened. It was just easier to get away."

"Some would say that's taking the coward's way out."

Before Schuldig had chance to reply, a taxi had arrived. He stopped it, and he and Sakura got into the backseat. He told the driver where they wanted to go, and the car began moving.

Schuldig took Sakura's hand and brought it closer to his lips. "Why are you so distressed, _Liebchen_?" he asked, kissing her fingertips.

She slowly pulled her hand back. _"Liebchen,"_ she repeated. "Why don't you ever use my name?"

"Would you prefer that? You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to call me by some German lover name. After all, your German does need some work."

"I know that, Schuldig. But the words are so hard to pronounce."

"How do you think I feel about Japanese words?"

"But you've been speaking Japanese longer than I've been speaking German."

Schuldig sighed and slightly shook his head. "Sakura, we're getting nowhere in this conversation. Let's just drop it now."

A quick silence fell over the taxi. Schuldig slid a little bit from Sakura, and she turned her face away.

_"Wir sind hier,"_ the driver announced as the taxi came to a halt in front of a large field of cars.

_"Danke schön,"_ Schuldig thanked, paying the driver. He and Sakura grabbed their luggage, got out of the taxi, and stepped through the gate into the field of cars.

Getting the car was uneventful. Schuldig had rented a red, four-door car that was very similar to the one he had driven in Japan. He and Sakura put their luggage into the trunk and climbed into the car. Schuldig started it up and started driving down the road.

"I did say we were heading to the hotel next, but let's stop somewhere else first," Schuldig decided as they came onto the highway.

"That's nice," Sakura replied, resting her chin on her hand.

"You don't want to know where we're going?"

"Wouldn't you rather surprise me?"

"That's a nice idea, but I don't think you'll be surprised by anything right now."

Time crept by very slowly, and the only sound that filled the car was silence. Neither Sakura nor Schuldig seemed interested in making conversation.

Soon they came off the highway and onto a thin road. The surrounding area became more and more populated with trees as they drove on. After some more time had passed Schuldig parked the car in a small clearing in front of a worn trail.

"It's so nice to be outside again," Schuldig remarked as he and Sakura stepped out of the car. "That flight was just way too long. C'mon, _Liebchen_. Follow me." He took her hand and led her up the trail into the trees.

They had only walked a short distance before they found themselves in front of a moderate-sized lake. On one side was a small city, and there were boats coming toward and from the docks. On another side was a small island that was difficult to see. The waters of the lake might have been beautiful if the sky hadn't been so overcast.

"The Starnberger See," Schuldig told Sakura. _"Wie findest du ihn?"_

_"Ich finde ihn schön,"_ Sakura complimented, struggling over the German words.

Schuldig lay on the grass, and Sakura sat down next to him. "Sakura, did you really want to run away with me?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah," she reassured. "I wouldn't have come if I hadn't wanted to."

A sigh escaped from Schuldig. "You've become so emotionless. That makes you so much harder to read."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"But I enjoyed tasting your sweet thoughts. Actually, when I think about it, they haven't been as sweet lately."

"I wonder why that is."

Schuldig moved so that he was kneeling in front of Sakura. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Do you love me?"

"What are you saying!" she demanded to know, touching the hand that was on her face. "Of course I love you!"

Schuldig laid his other hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Do you regret coming with me?"

"No, I don't! I really wanted to come with you!"

"You're finally beginning to show emotion again. But not the emotions that I want you to feel."

"Schuldig, what are you getting at?"

He pushed her down on the ground. He gripped her wrists and had his knees around her hips. He held his face close to hers. "You really think you're the only one suffering, don't you?" he assumed. _"Du bist eine Hündin."_

Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to get free of Schuldig's grasp. "What's wrong with you? Didn't _you_ want to come here?"

"Yes, I did," Schuldig admitted. "But I had to leave some things behind, just like you. You still love that Fujimiya Aya, don't you?"

Sakura's eyes fell from Schuldig's gaze. "I-I don't know."

He loosed his grip on her wrists. "There was someone I loved just as much as you loved Aya," he began. "I can't imagine the pain I must've caused him when he found me gone, even if he thinks he's completely emotionless. I hate thinking about him, especially when I'm with you." He smirked. "That reminds me, _Liebchen_. Did you know that you're very good at shutting Aya out of your mind when we make love?"

"I try my best," she said. "Making love to you wouldn't mean much if I didn't think about you. I love you, Schuldig."

He kissed her. "And I love you." He stood up and looked toward the lake. "I should remember to take you to that island when it's a nicer day."

"What is that island, anyway?" Sakura asked, also standing up. Her hand was on her stomach.

"The Roseninsel," Schuldig answered. "On it is a building that was built by Peter Joseph Lenné for King Maximilian II of Bayern in 1863. However, after the king's death in 1864, it was abandoned for a while. On the west side is a beautiful rose garden that you would just love. I believe it was also one of the favorite places of Ludwig II, the 'fairy-tale' king."

"It sounds lovely. I'd like to see it someday."

"That you will, _meine liebe Sakura_."

They stood in silence for a little while longer, staring at the clouded waters of the Starnberger See. Finally, they decided to get to the hotel before it got too dark. They headed back to their car and started driving once more.

Until they could find an affordable apartment, they would be staying at the Residence Starnberger See hotel. It was located on Possenhofenerstraße in the city of Feldafing.

"So, how long have we known each other?" Schuldig wondered, breaking the silence.

"A few years," Sakura answered. "We've been a couple for a year now."

"Do you remember how we first met? Or would you rather forget about that?"

"A part of me does. I'm happy that I met you, but I would've preferred it to have been under different circumstances."

Schuldig chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder how you can love me. Then I remember how much we've changed for each other. You've become so much more understanding of me ever since I told you about my past."

"And sometimes I wonder how I can love you. You're wicked, cruel, and a murderer. Yet I can see past all that."

"I stopped killing for you, remember?"

"I know that. It's just the fact that you did kill."

The conversation ended right there.

Soon the two of them came to the Residence Starnberger See. Once the car was parked, they stepped out and retrieved their luggage from the trunk. They then entered the hotel through the main entrance, received the card key to their room, and headed toward the elevator.

They rode the elevator to the third floor. Neither of them spoke a word. The elevator soon halted, and the doors opened. Schuldig and Sakura walked down to the end of the hallway to their room. He unlocked and opened the door, and let her in before him.

The room was a single. In addition to a bed, there was a desk, two chairs, a large window, a few pictures hanging on the walls, a television set, and a bathroom. It wasn't that the room was ugly; it was just so normal.

"Do you want to take a shower first, or may I?" Schuldig asked, closing the door behind him.

"Go ahead," Sakura allowed without looking at him. "I'll take one in the morning. She sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped her luggage.

Schuldig was about to step into the bathroom, but then he saw the tears running down Sakura's face. "_Liebchen_, what's wrong?" he wanted to know, rushing over to her. He knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Stop lying to me," Schuldig ordered. "You've been lying to me ever since we got in Germany. I've tried to pretend not to notice, but that's kind of hard since I'm a fucking telepath!"

"Yeah, you're a fucking telepath all right. You should know exactly why I'm here!"

"I do know. But I want to hear the answer in your own voice. I want you to stop lying to me."

Sakura turned her face away and placed both hands on her stomach. "I really do love you. But I never thought about running away with you. However, when I found out what happened after the last time we made love, I was so ashamed. I just had to get away."

Schuldig sat down next to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. She wrapped her own arms around him and tightly clutched the clothing on his back. "We really fucked up that time, didn't we?" he noticed, gently caressing her cheek. "Now we're stuck together. But I don't mind. Once I find a job and make some money, I'll buy you an engagement ring."

Sakura looked up straight into Schuldig's eyes. "A really beautiful one?" she requested.

"Only the most beautiful. But it might be hard to find one anywhere near as beautiful as you." He then sighed. "It's not a good idea to stay in a relationship out of guilt, but we'll manage."

"We can make the best out of this. We'll raise a beautiful family."

"You really want that? You are still young. Sure you're ready to grow up right now?"

"Yes. There's no turning back now."

Schuldig smiled and gently kissed Sakura. _"Ich liebe dich."_

Sakura buried her face in Schuldig's shoulder, and more tears escaped from her eyes. _"Ich liebe Sie."_

-End-  


* * *

Translation Notes:_  
Kommen Sie Mit Mir:_ Come with me (formal)_  
Liebchen:_ Darling_  
Wir sind hier:_ We're here_  
Danke schön:_ Thank you_  
Wie findest du ihn:_ What do you think of it? (informal)_  
Ich finde ihn schön:_ I think it's beautiful_  
Du bist eine Hündin:_ You're a bitch (informal)_  
Meine liebe Sakura:_ My dear Sakura_  
Ich liebe dich:_ I love you (informal)_  
Ich liebe Sie:_ I love you (formal) 


End file.
